


I'm By Your Side Don't Worry

by DragonBreath99



Series: Andi Mack One-Shots (Ambi, Tyrus, Muffy) [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBreath99/pseuds/DragonBreath99
Summary: Amber is upset, but she goes to Andi for comfort.





	I'm By Your Side Don't Worry

**Author's Note:**

> TJ is only mentioned

Amber was having a very bad day, she couldn't take all the yelling or other things that go on in her day. She texted Andi, the girl she has been crushing on for a few years. When she came to terms to realize she was in love with Andi, she didn't want to scare Andi away from her. 

Amber: Bambi, I have to talk to you, I'm upset

Andi: Just come to my place

Amber: Great ...........

Amber realized she told Andi she loved her, and erased it quickly.

When Amber got to Andi's, Andi held out her hand, she pulled Amber in for a hug. 'She's so warm, I never want to let go,' Amber thought. Andi pulled Amber to her room, "What's wrong?" Amber said, "I have had a rough bad day." Andi touched her shoulder, "Amb, you can tell me."

Amber sighed, "At school I was called a dyke, at home I have been having it worse than TJ, I've been yelled at by customers and I have been bullied. Every thing is falling apart. I almost told you that.... It doesn't matter any, cause you don't." Andi looked at Amber, "Almost told me what?" Amber quietly said, "That I love you." Andi turned away for a second. 'God damnit she doesn't love me back,' Amber thought sadly. Andi touched Amber's hand, she moved closer and Amber layed her head on Andi's shoulder. Andi said, "You know you could've told me." Amber brought her head up, "Anyway I got beaten up by the popular kids, they all hate me....." She was cut off by Andi kissing her. 'Yes, finally, my crush is kissing me, Andi Mack is finally kissing me, I wanted to do it after we got out of the canoe, but her lips are so soft.' Andi broke the kiss, "Look, I'm really sorry about what's going on with you, I knew you had a crush on me this whole time, so I just kissed you." Amber shook her head, "Why didn't you kiss me during the canoe." Andi whispered, "I didn't want to do it in front of the others."

Amber told Andi more about what's going on and then Andi was shocked, "They abuse you worse than TJ?" Amber nods, "Yeah, they do since I'm a lesbian, they're lesphobic if that's a thing." Andi shook her head, "It isn't." Amber held Andi's hand, "Then why do they hate me so much?" Andi shrugged, "I don't know, talk to your twin to see what he thinks about how they hate you both." Amber stood up, "Walk me to the door?" Andi smiles.

They reach the door, Andi said, "Oh yeah one last thing." Amber looked at Andi, "Yes." Andi asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Amber hugged Andi, "A million times yes." Andi kissed her cheek, "Love you, see you tomorrow." Amber walked out excited and quickly texted TJ.

TJ: Hey TJ, Andi is finally my girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Got a suggestion give me a ship and prompt. Ambi, Tyrus or Muffy only


End file.
